My Doll
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lily finds herself moving in across the hallway from her childhood friend Bellatrix, but a jealous roommate is intent on getting between them just as love begins to blossom.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2309

Title: My Doll

Note: MuggleAU. Possible OC characters

Warnings: Controlling, manipulative behaviour

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Gnome- write about someone who loves gardening

Olivanders: Write about a Slytherin

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Ghost Hunting: Hogwarts Ghosts: Task #1 - Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington - Write about someone being bitter about something.

Yearly:

Prompt 760 [Senario] My parents moved me halfway across the world when we were twelve and before that we were best friends but now i'm back and moving in across the hall from you so hi?

* * *

Lily had moved into an apartment building by herself, after losing her parents she and her sister, Petunia, had drifted apart. They were very different, and she found her sister didn't quite understand her unique outlook.

She loved gardening, and the first thing she did in the new place was start planting indoor plants in pots around the house. She also had a planter box by the window in the kitchen. She had planted a bunch of herbs in the box, including one that had some medical properties.

She opened the door of her apartment and saw a woman her own age, with crazy black hair and dressed in all black open the door to the apartment across the hall from her.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she said, trying to make friends with her neighbour. The woman turned around, and she smiled at her.

"Bellatrix Black," she said.

"You couldn't be, I'm Lily Evans!" She exclaimed.

"Wow! I'll be damned! How are you? Come in, come in," Bellatrix insisted.

"Been well, it's been so long," Lily said with a smile.

Bellatrix led her into the apartment; it was in stark contrast to her own. Everything was dark, decorated like someone who didn't enjoy the sunshine.

"This is Carol, my roommate," Bellatrix said, pointing at a woman in the corner of the room. She didn't say anything; she was focused on sowing something that Lily couldn't make out in the dark.

"Coffee or tea?" Bellatrix asked, nodding in the direction of the kitchenette. "Tea, please, here," Lily said, passing her some marijuana leaves.

"Oh, a tea drinker," Carol commented out of nowhere. Once Bellatrix had turned on a light, it was clear that Carol was busy sowing a doll, with an eerie resemblance to Bellatrix. It seemed like the doll was almost complete, and Carol was adding small black buttons for eyes.

Once the tea and coffee was made, Lily relaxed. She was sure Bellatrix knew her roommate well enough to know if something odd was going on. Lily and Bellatrix sat chatting on the floor of the room. Lily wasn't sure if she was imagining things, but she saw Carol tie the doll up with rope.

"Want to go out?" Lily asked.

"No, I need to stay home," Bellatrix said suddenly.

Lily seemed confused by the refusal, but needed to get back to her apartment and her plants anyway, so she said goodbye to her childhood best friend.

* * *

A few days later Lily saw Carol at the mailboxes.

"Hi, Carol," Lily greeted politely.

"Won't you just leave us alone? We were fine until _you _got here," she spat viciously.

"What is it with you?" Lily asked. She ran her hands over her pink floral dress.

"Oh come on, are you stupid?" Coral said in response.

"You don't even know me, why do you hate me?"

"It's not that I hate you, but if you were on fire and I had a glass of water in my hand, I would rather drink it."

"That still seems petty," Lily replied sweetly.

"Just stay away from Bellatrix," Carol said, turning to leave Lily to replay this strange conversation.

Lily shrugged, grabbed her mail, and went back upstairs.

* * *

It wasn't long after the incident in the hallway that she had a knock on her door. Lily looked through the peephole, not wanting to deal with Carol again, and seeing that it was Bellatrix she opened the door and let her in.

"Hi," Bellatrix said. "I was surprised when you never popped by again, not mad at me, are you?"

Lily closed the door behind her before she spoke. "Is Carol home?"

"No, she went out," Bellatrix said. "Why? Oh, you don't…"

"No, we don't get along," Lily replied.

Lily didn't miss the oddly relieved look that crossed her friends face. Lily decided to not say more of the time being, and she dragged Bellatrix out to a park. The sun was shining, and there was a cool breeze.

"I think it's going to rain," Lily predicted.

"Can I?" Bellatrix said, pointing to the swing.

"Of course," Lily grinned, remembering how they used to push each other on the swings when they were only twelve. She pushed her friend when she got onto the swing, and for a moment the two ladies forgot they were grown-ups and just enjoyed having fun together.

Bellatrix laughed a soft, musical sound that sounded like it had been locked away for a long time. "Oh no, I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

Lily looked puzzled at the apology. "What could you be sorry about?" She asked.

"Carol doesn't want me laughing," Bellatrix said.

"Well, that's her problem, isn't it?" Lily said with a cheeky grin. Bellatrix didn't reply.

"Oh come on, it's my turn," Lily said, touching Bellatrix's hand. She got up, and Lily sat down on the swing. It was growing overcast, and Lily's red hair was blowing in the wind as Bellatrix pushed her.

As it started to rain Bellatrix was going to run, when she saw Lily laugh and turn her head up to watch the heavens open up and shower them.

"I need to go," Bellatrix said suddenly, her behaviour seemed to change so quickly, Lily suspected she knew who was behind it.

* * *

"Goodness, what a spectacle," Carol said, sitting with her voodoo doll in hand. She tilted a jug of water, drenching the doll. "Now say to her that you need to go," she spoke to the doll, watching the rain clouds drench the ladies in the park across from the apartment building.

She watched Bellatrix running away, leaving a confused Lily in his wake, and she grinned to herself. "If I can't have her, nobody can."

Bellatrix had turned Carol down one night, and after that she was bitter, and instant on controlling her. This voodoo doll hadn't been the first she created in Bellatrix or another obsession's likeness. Once the doll was bound, she wrapped it in robes, keeping it at her command.

* * *

Lily ran around in the rain getting drenched and laughed to herself. She went home to have a shower and change into dry clothes. She decided to take some of the leaves from one of her plants to relax her, and sat in a chair in her place, watching a flashback of the day she met Carol. Even through the apartment was dark, she saw something bright in Bellatrix's aura, but Carol- her aura as black as the clothes Bellatrix hid behind.

She knew that Carol was somehow to blame for what was happening with her friend, and she was intent on finding out what.

It became clear that Bellatrix could only visit her when Carol wasn't around, and sometimes during their visits she suddenly needed to leave out of the blue.

* * *

Lily had started developing feelings for the other woman, despite the somewhat odd behaviour. The two of them often went out together and enjoyed just catching up on what had happened in their lives.

"I actually stopped dating her after a year," Lily said over coffee.

"A year? Why?" Bellatrix asked.

"We broke up because her mother wanted her to be with a man," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm so glad I'm not under my parents control," Bellatrix replied. "I would hate to be forced into a relationship."

"Are you straight?" Lily asked curiously.

Bellatrix laughed heartily. "No, I thought it was clear."

"Well, I didn't want to assume," Lily said smiling back.

"Of course, it's better. When Carol fell in love with me, she thought I felt the same, and I told her to back off, but somehow I never managed to tell her to move out. I don't really need a roommate anymore," Bellatrix explained.

"I think she is still obsessed with you," Lily tried to warn.

"Oh don't be silly," Bellatrix replied. The two sat quietly for a while.

"Do you think we are alone in the universe?" Lily asked.

"Two possibilities exist: either we are alone in the universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying," Bellatrix replied thoughtfully.

* * *

"Who the hell is Lily Evans?" Carol muttered, holding the doll in her hands, stroking it lovingly. "She thinks she can get in between us, but I have news for you, Bellatrix, you will be mine."

She spoke to the doll directly, and then used a pin, and stabbed it into the doll she was holding carefully, and saw Bellatrix bend over in pain at the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, Lily," she heard a quiet voice whisper and a knock on her door after midnight. She opened the door an inch and Bellatrix came inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Bellatrix seemed shaken up, and Lily didn't realise her skimpy pink nightdress was a bit revealing for entertaining.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, taking the shaken Bellatrix into her arms, holding her. Lily's body reacted to the closeness, having found Bellatrix attractive and more and more as she got to know her.

"It's, it's her…" she whispered with a shiver.

"You mean C…" Lily started but Bellatrix put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say the name," she whispered.

Lily said nothing, making them both some relaxing tea, and told Bellatrix to sit down at the counter.

"Drink," she insisted, and was surprised when Bellatrix willingly sipped at the tea.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"This," she said, removing the offensive doll from her jacket.

"Oh gosh I so hoped I was wrong," Lily said.

"You, you knew?" Bellatrix asked, calming down as she sipped.

"I didn't know honey, I suspected, but I couldn't just, you know. I didn't want her ruining our friendship," Lily explained.

Bellatrix nodded, "I don't blame you, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Let's get some sleep, see what we can do later, okay?" Lily said, she led Bellatrix to her bedroom and the two of them climbed into it. Lily didn't even think before putting an arm over Bellatrix to comfort her. She wasn't even sure if Bellatrix was romantically interested in her, but she wasn't about to stop herself from comforting her friend.

The next morning they both woke up early, and Bellatrix was smiling.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Lily replied. She noticed they had gotten entwined during the night, but neither made a move to get away.

"I'll do some research today, but you need to go back," Lily said sadly a bit later.

"What if she finds out its missing?" Bellatrix asked.

"She won't, just stay inside, she won't use it if you are home," Lily said. She moved over to kiss her, not thinking, and stopped suddenly. She wasn't going to take advantage.

"Okay," Bellatrix replied, then leaned in and hugged her. "You look pretty in the morning," she added as they walked towards the door.

Lily closed the door with a blush, and changed to go down to the library to find more information on how to get rid of the doll.

* * *

Lily easily found information on voodoo dolls, and also how to unbind them from their hosts. She was scared of anything happening to Bellatrix.

_When the host is bound to the voodoo doll, they will be entirely under your power until you remove the hair, nail or other item of the host from the doll itself. After the removal of the item, make sure to dispose of it, and then the doll needs to be burned to cleanse the evil from within it._

It had taken Lily ages to find the solution, and then she was on her way back to the house. She hoped that it was easy to find whatever it was that Carol used. She went straight home, and carefully removed the doll from the cupboard she had kept it in.

* * *

"I always had a thing for you, Bellatrix," Carol said to her that day when they were together in the house. Carol was none the wiser about her missing doll yet, but Bellatrix couldn't help bite back in response.

"In your dreams," Bellatrix replied.

Carol looked furious, not having expected such a firm reply. She had been holding that voodoo doll for so long she didn't think Bellatrix had much power to fight her anymore. Carol left the house in a huff, and after a message from Lily, Bellatrix made sure she got rid of anything like hair or nails Carol could use to make another one.

Then, Bellatrix went and packed up everything that wasn't hers, and changed the locks on the apartment door.

"Bellatrix, what the hell is wrong with you?" Carol shouted when she got back. "You are acting like that Lily woman bewitched you, let me in!"

"No, Carol, leave, all your stuff is there," she said.

Carol noticed the doll wasn't there, and she wasn't sure what she was going to find it.

"What about my doll?"

As she spoke Lily appeared from her house, having made sure to unbind it carefully from Bellatrix, she had the doll in one hand and a match in the other.

"This isn't yours, you can't own a person," Lily said watching the doll falling to the floor. She made sure to watch in case something happened to Bellatrix, and satisfied nothing was going to happen. She struck the match, dropping it onto the doll, making it burn.

"Nooooo! You crazy woman! You'll kill her!" Carol shouted and tried to grab the doll, but Bellatrix stopped her.

"Get out," Bellatrix said once the flames had stopped.

Carol looked from the doll, to Bellatrix, to Lily, before picking up the box of stuff and leaving.

Lily and Bellatrix shared a smile, they were finally rid of her.

"Shall we go on a date?" Bellatrix asked her.

"I'd love too, Bella," Lily said, taking her hand, and the two of them went out on their first official date.


End file.
